Field of Art
This description generally relates to a camera system, specifically the audio systems of a camera system capable of being submerged.
Description of Related Art
Digital cameras are becoming faster, more powerful, and cheaper to produce. As the technology behind cameras has improved, a sub-set of miniaturized high quality “action cameras” used in non-traditional camera environments has been developed. During use in some of these environments, the camera may regularly be submerged and unsubmerged from water. However, audio performance may be protected by design considerations of the camera body.